


Give Your Heart a Break

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Kyungsoo's scared to fall back in love. But Park Chanyeol says that he will be there to heal his heart."The first day, I met you. You told me you'd never fall in love""When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest?"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Give Your Heart a Break

Kyungsoo fell out of love when he was eighteen. The age where it's the most vulnerable for young adults like him. His previous relationship with his ex-boyfriend didn't work well. They'd quarreled each and every day over the simplest thing. And until finally, Kyungsoo caught his ex cheating with another man. 

Ever since then, Kyungsoo told himself that he wouldn't ever fall in love again. And that, he kept his feelings sealed right inside of him and refuses to welcome anybody into his love life ever again. 

Kyungsoo's now nineteen and that he is in his first year of University. 

There, he was to stay in a dorm with a tall, gigantic, ball of sunshine. His name is Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, unlike Kyungsoo's circle of friends, well, except Byun Baekhyun. He is loud, active, and excessively friendly towards everyone he knows and doesn't know. There are times where he would ask Kyungsoo out to have dinner together, attending some seminars together, going out for shopping, and all. Kyungsoo slowly got adapted to Chanyeol's friendliness even though he was withdrawing and rejecting over Chanyeol's friendliness. They got closer and closer as each day passes. 

Until months later, at one night, where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were drinking in their dorm. Chanyeol then drunkenly told Kyungsoo, confessed, saying that he likes him. Kyungsoo didn't know how to react to Chanyeol's feelings towards him, or that, he couldn't accept Chanyeol's feelings. 

"Why won't you accept me? Am I not good enough?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his bottom lips, shaking his head and explained that he's scared to love because of his previous failed relationship. Chanyeol sighs, he doesn't force Kyungsoo to accept him but he said that he will heal Kyungsoo's heart and that he will confess again when Kyungsoo's ready. Kyungsoo didn't say no, he just keeps silent as he watches Chanyeol smiles at him. 

Ever since Chanyeol's confession, Kyungsoo notices how Chanyeol changes. Chanyeol's becoming softer and not that aggressive to show his friendliness anymore. Instead, he cares for Kyungsoo and will make sure that Kyungsoo eats all the time. Kyungsoo has this habit. A habit where he will skip meals when he gets busy with school works or club activities. 

When Kyungsoo has to stay until late at night to rehearse for the project his club, The Drama Club, is planning, Chanyeol will appear and treats everyone in the club dinner. For Kyungsoo, he makes sure that Kyungsoo leaves no grain of rice behind. During winter, when they're out shopping, when Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo's shivering or not wearing enough, he will give Kyungsoo his coat and scarf, just to ensure Kyungsoo is warm. 

When Kyungsoo's not feeling well, Chanyeol will skip lectures just to stay behind in their dorm, to take care of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, unsure of why that the heart that stops skipping for anyone started skipping again when he sees Chanyeol being so caring and nice towards him. 

Day by day, the feeling from Chanyeol to Kyungsoo only grow bigger, not lesser. And for Kyungsoo's case, he is slowly opening up to Chanyeol, feeling incredibly touched over Chanyeol's action towards him. In his previous relationship, Kyungsoo's always the one giving and his ex is the one receiving. All the I love yous, all the initiating of hugs and kisses are from Kyungsoo not from his ex. 

But Chanyeol, he knows the possibility of Kyungsoo to reject him is high but, he never gives up and stayed. Until the day Kyungsoo accepts his feelings. 

One day, Chanyeol returned back to the dorm, entirely drenched from the top to bottom. Kyungsoo frowns and scolds, telling him that he should run for shelter when it rains. 

"But, Soo, the game is intense. We couldn't stop there!"  
"Still, it doesn't give you the reason to play in the rain. Go and have a hot shower." 

Chanyeol pouts cutely and strips his drenched jersey in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blushes as the sight where Chanyeol reveals his toned body to him, he coughs and grabs Chanyeol his towel and clothing then he started pushing Chanyeol into the shower. 

Despite that Chanyeol's already had his shower, he still got sick the next day. Kyungsoo who sat right next to Chanyeol's bed frowns as he withdraws the thermometer from Chanyeol's mouth. 

"38.5. You're having a fever, congratulations."  
"But," Chanyeol coughs, "it's not my fault that the basketball match got intense."

"Not a good reason, Mr."  
"Soo, I am sorry that I got sick. Don't be mad. Okay?" 

Chanyeol started doing aegyo, acting cute just to make Kyungsoo ease the anger burning within. Kyungsoo has a soft spot over Chanyeol acting cute, he sighs and smacks the cold towel against Chanyeol's forehead. 

"Okay, now rest, and I will go get you some porridge. You haven't taken anything since morning. Do you need me to get anything?" 

Chanyeol shakes his head and smiles at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stands up and leaves the room. 

Thirty minutes later, Kyungsoo got back and saw that Chanyeol is sleeping soundly. Kyungsoo quietly closed and locked the door, heading back next to Chanyeol as he seats down, placing the porridge and medication he bought back on the night-stand. 

Kyungsoo stares at how soundly Chanyeol was asleep, he gently took the towel from Chanyeol's forehead and went to feel Chanyeol's temperature with the back of his hand. The fever is still there but it wasn't that hot as before. Kyungsoo drench the towel into the basin and twisted it dry before placing it back on Chanyeol's forehead. Kyungsoo sits back and relaxes, looking over Chanyeol until he feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Kyungsoo slowly dozes off, going into dreamland. 

It is already night time when Kyungsoo woke up. Kyungsoo sat up, only to feel something draped around his torso. He woke up to see Chanyeol staring at him closely. Kyungsoo gasps and almost yelled, placing his hand on his heart as he curses. Chanyeol smiles, sitting on the bed as he apologizes, saying that he couldn't resist looking at Kyungsoo sleeping because Kyungsoo's too cute when he's asleep. 

Kyungsoo feels his heart thumping crazy, he coughs and then realizes that Chanyeol had finished the porridge he got for him. On him, was Chanyeol's baseball jacket. Funny, it was supposed to be Kyungsoo being the one taking care of Chanyeol but it ended up being the complete opposite. Kyungsoo passes Chanyeol the thermometer again and Chanyeol obediently went to read his temperature. 

"37.8"  
"Good, your fever has gone down." 

"Well, I am healthy!" Chanyeol grins as he flexes his biceps. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and folds Chanyeol's baseball jacket, placing it on Chanyeol's bed neatly. 

"Okay, but still, you are still sick. Go and lie down."  
"No, I refuse."

"Why?"  
"Because I want to tell you something." 

Kyungsoo sits back, "What is it?" 

"I love you, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo's brain stops functioning when he hears the same sentence coming out from Chanyeol's mouth again. It has been a year since Chanyeol's first confession and that, everything, the feelings that Kyungsoo is feeling right now is completely different from what he felt the first time. Back then, Kyungsoo tries every single way he could to reject Chanyeol nicely. But now, he doesn't know why that he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even stutter. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo keeps quiet, he just stares at Chanyeol in shock. He coughs and tries to hide the feelings he's feeling right now. 

"It's alright that if you haven't fallen for me yet. I can wait. I am patient, you know?" Chanyeol smiles. 

Kyungsoo couldn't say anything so, he just nods his head, and Chanyeol smiles at him. Kyungsoo sighs and urges Chanyeol to lie on the bed and which, the latter obediently listens to him and lies down. 

\- 

Soon, it was summer vacation. 

Everyone in the class has planned to spend one-day one-night camping at the beach as a retreat. Kyungsoo was hesitant at first but after Chanyeol's endless persuasions, he gave in and decided to join in as well.

At the beach, the warm sand, calming sounds of the waves hitting the shore, the right amount of sunshine. Kyungsoo walks near the water and closes his eyes, tilting his head up as he breathes in the amazing scent of the sea breeze. Joining him right next was non-other than Chanyeol. Chanyeol stands next to Kyungsoo and stares at Kyungsoo who's enjoying his therapeutic session. 

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol's gaze at him, turns to face Chanyeol, and realizes that Chanyeol was smiling at him. Kyungsoo blushes and Chanyeol stepped closer towards Kyungsoo, wanting to say something but before he could, someone intruded to their space. 

Kang Seulgi, the class belle. The star of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's faculty. It was known that Seulgi has been into Chanyeol ever since day one of their university life but, Chanyeol has never acted the same way towards her. 

Seulgi frowns at the sight of Kyungsoo but immediately smile when she's facing Chanyeol. 

"Oppa! Wendy and the rest wanted to play volleyball. It's going to be Boys vs Girls and the boys needed another member to join in. Would you want to join us?" 

"Oh? But... Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles, "I am going to be fine on my own. Go and have fun." 

"But..."

"Oppa, Kyungsoo Oppa already said that he will be fine! Come on, let's go!" Seulgi says and drags Chanyeol away by his hand.

Chanyeol turns to face Kyungsoo with a sad pout on his face, being unwilling as he got drag away by Seulgi. Kyungsoo sighs, unsure of the bitterness he is feeling when he sees Seulgi pulling on Chanyeol's hand. He shakes his head and tries to shake off the weird feeling. Without Chanyeol, Kyungsoo started to stroll around on the shore by himself. 

-

Night falls in soon and the fire is lit. Everyone circled around the fire. Kyungsoo's sitting right opposite of Chanyeol and Seulgi where he can see Seulgi sticking incredibly close to Chanyeol. There's something bothering Kyungsoo. He isn't sure if it's how close Seulgi is to Chanyeol or that Chanyeol didn't move an inch when Seulgi shifts closer towards him. So close that their shoulders are brushing against each other. 

Soon, they started playing Truth or Dare. First, everyone has to pick a piece of folded paper in the jar, and then, they are supposed to tell out whether they got Truth or Dare. If they got dare, anyone's able to tell that person to do dare. The jar was passed around and Chanyeol, Seulgi, and Kyungsoo respectively got their papers. They first started off with the class' genius, Kim Jun Myeon and he got the truth. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" someone asks.  
"No." 

"Boo!!!" Everyone started cheering. 

Then, the game continues, and until finally, it was Seulgi's turn. Seulgi unfolded her piece of paper and she got the truth. 

"Okay! Seulgi, tell us if you have anyone you like?" 

Seulgi blushes, "I do." 

"Wooooooo!" 

"Is he Park Chanyeol?!" Someone asks teasingly. 

"Enough, I wouldn't disclose anything else." Seulgi pouts. 

"Aigoooooo!!!!" 

Kyungsoo feels the bitterness inside of himself again when he sees Seulgi blushing like that. He knows that she's talking about Chanyeol but why? Why does he have this feeling inside? He should be happy that someone likes Chanyeol. At least back then, before the feelings started to sink in. But, now, he's feeling bitter and uncomfortable. It's like something's inside of him but he can't speak out what exactly it is. 

Next, it's Chanyeol's turn. 

Chanyeol unfolded his piece of paper and he's gotten the Dare. 

Wendy, Seulgi's best friend grins at Seulgi and Chanyeol, "Chanyeol Oppa, go ahead and kiss the person on the right!" 

The person sits right next to Chanyeol was non-other than Seulgi. Kyungsoo stares at them, feeling something's twisting within. Something's about to collapse, it feels so miserable. Chanyeol turns to Seulgi and stares at her. Seulgi looks up with a blush on her face and has the anticipating look shown. Chanyeol sighs and leans down, pecking a short kiss on Seulgi's cheek. 

"Ahhhh!" the girls started squealing, especially Wendy who suggested the dare. 

Chanyeol pulls away and looked straight, looking at Kyungsoo who stares at him with an unreadable expression. Kyungsoo couldn't handle his emotion well anymore, he needs a refuge. He stands up and the rest stares up at him, feeling confused with Kyungsoo's sudden action. 

"Kyungsoo? Are you okay?" the boy next to Kyungsoo asks. 

Kyungsoo forces a smile out of his face, "I am fine... I - I just uh, I think I am going to go and take a breather. You guys go ahead." he says, immediately turning away and walks off. Chanyeol frowns, worried about Kyungsoo. He stands up as well and Seulgi sulks, "Oppa?" 

"I - I will go and check on him. You guys go ahead and continue." Chanyeol says and immediately ran off to chase after Kyungsoo. 

Everyone shared eye contact amongst themselves but, they immediately continued with the game. Thinking that there's nothing wrong. 

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol calls out to Kyungsoo who is walking away from him. Kyungsoo has no intention to stop, that moment when he hears Chanyeol calling out for him, he started to run. Chanyeol frowns and started running. Thanking God that he was gifted with a long pair of legs, he caught up with Kyungsoo in no time. He grabbed on hold on Kyungsoo's wrist, stopping the latter from running away from him. 

"What's wrong? Why did you leave suddenly?" 

Kyungsoo refuses to turn around to face Chanyeol. He kept his head lowered down and stared at the ground. 

"I am alright. I just needed to take a break." 

"Break? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am okay. Now, would you just leave me alone and go back and have fun with the guys?" Kyungsoo said, his voice sounded a little irritated. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Please, let me go." Kyungsoo's voice started changing, his voice started trembling as if he was about to cry. Chanyeol frowns, he grabbed onto Kyungsoo's shoulders and made the latter turn around to face him. 

"Look at me, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo refuses, he continued looking down to the ground. 

Chanyeol who is worried, couldn't think straight anymore. He cupped Kyungsoo's chin up with his hand, and his eyes enlarged at the sight where he sees Kyungsoo having tears streaming out of his eyes. Kyungsoo's crying. Chanyeol has never seen Kyungsoo cried. Not even for a bit. Chanyeol felt his heart aching as if something or someone was squeezing his heart. 

Chanyeol couldn't stay reasonable anymore. He leans down and there, he presses his lips against Kyungsoo's. 

Kyungsoo was surprised with Chanyeol's sudden action. He freezes the moment when Chanyeol kisses him. Kyungsoo melts into the kiss and finally, the sudden realization hits him like a truck. He pushes Chanyeol away and bites on his lips.

"What are you doing?!"  
"Kyungsoo..."

"You said you will wait for me, you wouldn't force me." 

"I- Kyungsoo," 

"No! Enough!" Kyungsoo stares up at Chanyeol before he turns on his heel and runs away. 

The cold waves struck on the rocks mercilessly, it was as if that it's mocking on Chanyeol. That he just got turned down, that he just got rejected by Kyungsoo. Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo who runs further and further away. Until he finally collapses on his knees, hearing his heart breaking into pieces in his ears. 

-

Ever since that kiss, Kyungsoo started avoiding Chanyeol like a plague. Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo's avoiding him but he wouldn't stop Kyungsoo or ask the reason why. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they both just stopped talking completely. Even if they talk, it will always be awkward addressing. Hello and goodbye. Everything continued as per normal but it's just that the friendship between the two of them, started fading. 

One day, Kyungsoo got back to the dorm at night and was surprised to see Chanyeol packing up. Kyungsoo frowns, he then asks why is the latter packing. Chanyeol continues to pack, his back facing Kyungsoo as he replies coldly. 

"I am going to share a room with Jun Myeon instead." 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears, "Why?"

"Didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides, it would be better if one of us moves out. In case the scenario gets more awkward."

Kyungsoo just stood there silently, watching Chanyeol as he packs the final pile of clothes he has into his luggage. Chanyeol stood up and turns around to look at Kyungsoo. 

"I will pick up the rest tomorrow. For now, I will bring my clothes with me first. Go ahead and rest up. I will leave the key here when I am done." 

"Goodbye, Kyungsoo." 

Chanyeol pulls on his luggage and dragged it along with him, leaving the dorm he used to share with Kyungsoo. Closing the door, leaving every memory they shared, behind. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, tears started to fall out his eyes, his knees falling to the ground as he started sobbing. Goodbye has never been that painful. 

For the next few days, Kyungsoo hasn't been in the right mind. He started dazing off while in a group discussion of a project. His teammate, Kim Jae Hyun, calls on Kyungsoo and was worried about how fatigue Kyungsoo looks. Kyungsoo stares at Jae Hyun, he clears his throat and apologizes, sitting up straight and listens to the ideas given by his teammates. 

After the group discussion, Kyungsoo was packing his laptop into his bag. Jae Hyun who just finished packing up looked at Kyungsoo and sighs. 

"Did you and Chanyeol quarrel?" 

Kyungsoo zips his bag, "No." 

"Eh? But the two of you seemed off. Ever since we came back from our Summer Vacation. You two stopped talking and Chanyeol stopped sitting next to you during lectures. You guys didn't go to lunch together as well. Are you sure you both are alright?" 

Kyungsoo sighs, "Jae Hyun, to be honest, there's something that is troubling me about." Kyungsoo decided to spill the truth instead of hiding it any longer as Jae Hyun has seen through him anyways. 

"What is it?" Jae Hyun asks. 

"There's something... something that I am feeling... something weird and crazy. Like, the moment when we kissed- instead of rejecting it, I kind of liked it but, when I realized that we kissed, I feel mixed up." 

"Wait. You mean, you and Chanyeol kissed?!" 

Kyungsoo nods on his head. 

"Oh, god. No wonder... hmm, that depends what kind of feeling though. What did you actually feel?" 

"I -" Kyungsoo tries to find the right explanation about the feelings he has deep inside at the moment when Chanyeol and his lips touched. 

"I felt that my heart is jumping crazy and that, I am also confused over why that my heart is jumping when we kissed." 

"Kyungsoo, before that, let me ask you. Do you like Chanyeol?" 

"I like him. Why?" 

Jae Hyun shakes his head, "No, I mean, not as a friend. But, as a boyfriend. Do you like him that way?" 

Kyungsoo frowns, "I- I started experiencing weird feelings months ago. Like when he teases me, I can feel my heart jumping real quick, and then when he's close to me, I feel warm and safe. Then, when I see him smiling, god, I never liked someone's smile as I do to his." 

Jae Hyun chuckles, "Isn't that normally how someone behaves when they start liking someone?"

"Eh? You mean-"

"Yes, you've fallen for Chanyeol. Unknowingly. Knowing what happened to you in the past, it's just that you refused to accept the feeling you felt towards Chanyeol. To be honest, I realized how different you acted when you are around Chanyeol. You seemed to be a lot more carefree and relaxed." 

"But, now... he moved out, he didn't want to talk to me anymore. I tried saying hello to him just now but, h-he just ignored me and walked away." 

"Well," Jae Hyun coughs, "I mean, what would you feel when someone you like started avoiding you and all? Of course, he's going to act the same because he thought that you dislike him. In order to prevent both of your relationship from deteriorating, he's making the first step first." 

"Does he, still like me? Is it too late? For me to tell him about my feelings?" 

"Well, Kyungsoo, there's still time and that you should do the right thing to grab on hold to this relationship the two of you have. Go to him, Kyungsoo. Be bold and accept Chanyeol into your life." 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels motivated with Jae Hyun's words, he stood up and carried his bag. Kyungsoo thanked Jae Hyun for his advice and immediately went to go and find Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stood in front of the door to Jun Myeon and Chanyeol's shared room. He bites on his lips and was hesitant to knock on it. But then, when he recalled what Jae Hyun told him, he decided to go for it. Just as Kyungsoo was about to knock on the door, the door got swung open. Standing before him, was non-other but Chanyeol himself. Both of them stared at each other in shock until finally, Kyungsoo started tearing up at the sight of Chanyeol. He missed him, he missed him terribly. Chanyeol stands there and stares at Kyungsoo, not saying anything. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and dashed forward, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist as he hugged Chanyeol tightly to himself. Chanyeol's eyes widened as he got startled by Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares up and meets eyes with Chanyeol.

"I- I am sorry that I pushed you away and behaved rudely to you that night, at the beach when you kissed me."  
"I - I didn't know how to react and sudden realization just hit me like a truck. The first reaction I had was to push you away." 

Chanyeol stays silent, he listens to Kyungsoo as the latter continues. 

"I am stupid when it comes to love. I refused to accept anybody who loves me because of one failed relationship. I was blind enough to not see the goodness and care you gave me. You've been, pampering me with your love since the beginning." 

Kyungsoo started crying, he nibbled on his lips, and finally, he says it out. 

"I like you, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's brain couldn't process with Kyungsoo's sudden confession, he stares down to Kyungsoo with a confused expression. 

"No, I love you. I love you, Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo started crying harder, "The dorm seems so empty without you... come back, please..." 

Chanyeol loses his senses and leans down, kissing Kyungsoo the hardest he could. But this time, Kyungsoo stopped escaping from his feelings and kissed Chanyeol back. Both of them hugged each other tightly until Chanyeol breaks off the kiss and cries, "Let's go home." he smiles and kisses Kyungsoo softly on the lips. 

"I love you, Kyungsoo."  
"I love you too, Chanyeol." 

The day I, first met you. I told you I'd never fall in love.  
But now, that I am with you. I know that you're the only one I ever need.  
I love you for giving my heart a break.  
No, I love you because you healed my heart. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Spotify, jamming to Demi Lovato's albums and then, I immediately got inspired by one of her greatest hits "Give Your Heart a Break" 
> 
> English is not my native language so please, pardon me if I've used the wrong tenses or have I made any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
